Loosing the Madness
by shadowblood447
Summary: DO NOT READ SUMMARY/ STORY IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY READ TDC "KILL ME!" And then Newt's mind cleared, as though all the madness and all the pain had gone. His mind was clear, more so than it had been since he first came to the glade, no sign of the Flare. And then he knew, he knew what the other pain was, and knew, he just knew… HAS HAPPY ENDING


**AN: I can't say this enough, spoilers for TDC. If you recognize to quotes, that's cause I wanted to make it as real as possible, so they are from the book. And I swear, if you read to the end, it has a happy ending. Enjoy.**

Newt's POV

"Hey. Newt. It's me, Thomas. You still remember me, right?" Suddenly, all the madness seemed to evaporate, to be gone, even if it was just for a minute. Instead he felt anger, betrayal, but also something else. Newt decided it was easier to focus on the betrayal.

"I bloody remember you, Tommy. You just came to see me at the Palace, rubbed it in that you ignored my note. I can't go completely crazy in a few days." He knew though, he not only could, but was going too. Soon too. He just hoped he wouldn't have to live long enough for Thomas to see that.

He saw the hurt look on his old friends face. While the flare infected part of him felt pride that he had hurt him, there was still part of Newt that hated it. "Then why are you here? Why are you with… them?"

After all this time, Thomas still saw it best to ask questions. Newt guessed that even though it got annoying at times, it was one of the reasons why he had taken a liking towards the greenie when they first met. Newt looked over at the Cranks. Another reminder of what was to came. What he had to stop.

"It comes and goes, man. I can't explain it. I can't explain it. Sometimes I can't control myself, barely know what I'm doing. But usually it's just like an itch in my brain, throwing everything off-kilter just enough to bother me- makes me angry."

Newt didn't know why he was trying to make it sound better than it was. It was more like it was some sort of other person controlling him, the 'itch' more like his brain was being run over by a group of runners running in circles at full speed. But he couldn't bring himself to tell the other that.

"You seem fine now." Newt wanted to laugh at how messed up that statement was. He wasn't fine, nor had he ever been. Not even in the Glade. Once more, he decided to keep that to himself.

"Yeah, well. The only reason I'm with these wackers from the Palace is because I don't know what else to do. There fighting, but they're also a group. You find yourself alone, you don't have a bloody chance."

"Newt, come with me this time, right now. We can take you somewhere safer, somewhere better to…"

For a moment, that other person slipped out, due to how ridiculously naive Thomas was being. He was not letting this go so easily. And there was no way he was going to let the others see that. Once more he tried to figure out what made Tommy different from them, but instead gave a maniac like laugh.

"Get out of here, Tommy. Get away."

But Tommy never seemed to listen when he was told to do something. "Just come with me." At this point, he was begging. "I'll tie you up if it makes you feel you feel better."

Suddenly he snapped, letting the other version of himself take over. Ropes wouldn't stop this. Only death could ever stop this. Newt felt anger take control of him, and started yelling at Tommy.

"Just shut up, you shuck traitor! Didn't you read my note? You can't do one last, lousy thing for me? Gotta be the hero, like always? I hate you! I always hated you!" Newt hopped that it was the flare talking not him. He could never hate Tommy. He had tried, every time he wouldn't listen, when he ran into the Maze that night, when he was at the Palace. But he knew he could never hate him. Yet he couldn't stop himself.

"It was all your fault! You could've stopped them when the first Creators died. You could've figured out a way. But no! You had to keep going, try to save the world, be a hero. And you came to the Maze and never stopped. All you care about is yourself! Admit it! Gotta be the one people remember, the one people worship! We should've thrown you down the box hole." Newt wished he could just shut up, apologize, and just go ahead and die. Instead he found himself moving forward, hands in fists.

Tommy looked back at him. He didn't even realize he had looked away, he had just lost it that much already. "Newt, stop." He wished he could. "Just listen to me." It wouldn't. "I know you're okay in there." He wasn't. "Enough to hear me out." Just not for the flare to listen.

"I hate you, Tommy!" He could see his eyes turn to fear. Fear of _him._ "I hate you I hate you I hate you! After all I did for you, all the freaking klunk I went through in the bloody Maze, you can't do the one and only thing I've ever asked you to do! I can't even look at your ugly shucking face." Tommy backed away from him, his fear making him angrier.

"Newt, you need to stop. They're going to shoot you." He didn't hear anything after that. He was screaming and tackling Tommy to the ground, pinning him down. Someone shot at him, but thankfully missed him. If he was going to die, he was going to die in the hands of someone who cared. Like the boy gasping under him did.

"I should rip your eyes out. Teach you a lesson in stupidity." Newt felt like he was the one who needed the lesson. "Why'd you come over here? You expected a bloody hug? Huh? A nice sit- down to talk about the good times in the Glade?" That reminded Newt of how horrible it was. How he never told the other boy just that, not truly. If he were to kill him, he deserved to know.

Tommy was shaking his head, reaching for a gun. Newt knew he only needed some more convincing before he put him out of his misery.

"You wanna know why I have this limp, Tommy? Did I ever tell you? No, I don't think I did."

"What happened?" He was obviously stalling the unenviable, but Newt was okay with that. Because he was too.

"I tried to kill myself in the Maze." He saw something shatter in Tommy's eyes, yet he didn't stop. "Climbed halfway up those bloody walls and jumped right off. Alby found me and dragged me back to the Glade right before the Doors closed. I hated the place, Tommy. I hated every second of every day. And it was all… your… _fault_. "

Newt grabbed his friend's hand holding the gun, and pressed it to his forehead. "Now make amends! Kill me before I become one of those cannibal monsters! Kill me! I trusted you with the note! No one else. Now do it!"

Tommy tried to pull away, but Newt wouldn't let go. There was too much in stake. Suddenly, he felt something in him change. But he didn't let go. "I can't, Newt, I can't."

"Make amends! Repent for what you did!" The words tore out of him, and he was shaking. His head felt like it was going to explode. Something was up, somehow making the pain of the Flare worse yet more bearable at the same time. "Kill me you shuck coward. Prove you can do the right thing. Put me out of my misery."

"Newt maybe we can-" It was getting worse, and he knew he didn't have time for the other to plead.

"Shut up! Just shut up! I trusted you! Now do it." He felt like he was going to black out due to the pounding in his skull.

"I can't." But he had to.

"Do it!" He hoped that just for once, he would listen to Newt.

"I can't!" But Newt knew he could, with just the right push…

"Kill me or I'll kill you." He felt horrified by his own words. He could never hurt a friend, much less kill. "Kill me! Do it!" The pain was worse than when he shattered every bone in his leg during the fall, or any emotional pain he had ever felt, combined. It was ten thousand times worse.

"Newt…" Something in Newt was breaking, but so was Tommy. He just wished Tommy's pain would end his.

"Do it before I become one of them!" He was scared. He was so shucking scared, and confused, and just in so much pain, but a different kind than the Flare provided. Almost as though… but it couldn't be.

"I…" Tommy was so close just one more push… but if he was right… if it was that… but they couldn't of… He wanted to scream, to cry, to die, anything that would end this horrible thing. Just… one… more…

" **KILL ME!"** And then Newt's mind cleared, as though all the madness and all the pain had gone. His mind was clear, more so than it had been since he first came to the glade, no sign of the Flare. And then he knew, he knew what the other pain was, and knew, he just knew…

"Wait." Tommy looked at him with tear filled eyes. Newt let go of his hand, grabbing the gun instead, and flinging it away. Newt wrapped his arms around his friend, for once glad of his inability to listen to the rules, his need to be a bloody hero all the time. Because he knew it was going to be okay.

"Newt, what… I don't… But… What?" Newt pulled away, allowing His friend to see the madness was gone from his eyes, so he knew…

"I think… I think they just developed a cure. And I was their test subject. I… I think I'm cured." He knew it was over, that WICKED had finally found a cure. He knew the pain was over, and all that was left was the aftermath. The cure had finally come.

 **AN: Yep, even the AN is spoilery. So, I know Newt died in the book, but… he's not dead. I was just in big time denial so I made this. If you liked this, I also got two other TMR fic's. And, well, if you are reading The Dream Must End, I have never been so sorry. Seriously, a week could be understandable, but you have been waiting two and 3/4 months, for me to write anything. That's just wrong. It's just, I've had finals, a band concert, three major projects, school ending, writers block, a writing contest, I lost my plans for it so I totally forgot what I was going to do, I can't come up with any good ideas, my computer has had viruses, and about twenty billion other things. It's summer now though, so I should get that to you soon. Back on track, if you liked this, be sure to comment. So… yeah**

 **Also, if you were wondering how Newt was cured: When the trials begain, WICKED created a possible cure. They installed it into the non-immune subjects chips, so they could easily enable it. But it was quickly decided to be to dangerous and was forgotten. Later on it was found and enabled. While it killed the other subjects, it worked on Newt, saving him. I just don't know how to put that in another chapter so... oh well, just enjoy the fact that this way, Newt is alive!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own this series.**


End file.
